1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a splitter circuit means, in particular a splitter circuit means within a cable television network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable television networks use signal splitters to divide a main signal so as to provide a number of separate signal outputs for individual users. Conventional splitters used in such networks rely on transformers to match the impedance of the input signal with the impedance of an electrical element which splits the signal. However, in certain applications, the transformer affects the quality of the signal transmitted to the user outputs.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a signal splitter means which does not use a transformer.